The present invention relates to a shrink film useful for manufacture of a shrink sleeve.
A shrink sleeve having a density less than the density of water may facilitate the use of float recycling methods to separate the shrink sleeve from a PET bottle labeled by the shrink sleeve. Although a film for such a shrink sleeve may comprise a blend of ethylene/norbornene copolymer with other polymers, such a blend may result in the film having an undesirably low Young's modulus for a shrink sleeve end use.